Paramount/Universal Modified Screen
1994-present Paramount and Universal modified screen.jpg 9FB5D1D3-1055-4AFA-A8B7-20D550D5B6F6.jpeg 21DDF974-F758-4F84-9914-359461F899AA.jpeg 58B7CBB9-E595-4310-A2EA-E2F3047B8950.jpeg Universalmodified40yrvirgin.jpg Modified Screen: On a black background, we see the words "This film has been modified from its original version. It has been formatted to fit this screen." in a Times New Roman font. Trivia: This modified screen was also used by DreamWorks Home Entertainment around this time. It exists in a filmed variant and a videotaped variant. The latter has a smooth fade in and fade out. Strangely enough, it also appeared on the 1995 VHS of Legends of the Fall, the 2004 VHS of Spider Man 2, and newer Universal Pictures films when shown on airlines. Variants: *On the 1994 VHS of Searching for Bobby Fischer, the text is in a bold, sans-serif typeface. *On Spanish VHS editions of Universal films, the text is translated into Spanish, in all-caps and a different font, and appears over a blue background. *On the 2000 VHS of U-571, the screen is squeezed. *On the 2001 French Canadian VHS of Lara Croft: Tomb Raider, the text is in French-Canadian. *Some Paramount DVDs have a different font. *On the 2003 DVD of Rugrats Go Wild, the above variant is stretched. *On the unrated DVDs and Blu-rays of The 40-Year-Old Virgin and Knocked Up (but on the latter format, it only appears if you select "Go to Extended Version" on the main menu and hit "Play"), the text reads "This film has been modified from its original version to include additional material not in the original release." The text is also in a bolded Arial font. *The above variant used on TV airings of the 2000 film How The Grinch Stole Christmas is the same, but with "It has been formatted to fit this screen." added to it. The entire thing is written in Times New Roman as well. *On TV airings of Paramount or Paramount-distributed films, the modified text is written in Lucida Sans. FX/SFX: Just the simple fade in and fade out. On DVD releases, none. Music/Sounds: None usually, but on Descriptive Video Service VHS's with this format screen, a DVS narrator reads out the complete text. Examples are Rena Baskin on Apollo 13, Pat Lentz on Meet the Parents, Chloe Leaman on Shrek, and Miles Neff on Seabiscuit and Ray. Availability: On fullscreen Paramount and (MCA/)Universal VHS releases from 1994 until the format's end in 2006. Don't expect this on many DVDs released by either studio though, as they are usually in widescreen. It also appeared on DreamWorks DVD releases. Strangely, it does not appear on the DVD releases of Dreamgirls, Norbit, and Blades of Glory, which use 20th Century Fox's modified screen instead. In some kind of apparent vice-versa, this also appeared on the 1995 VHS of The Pagemaster and the 1997 VHS of The Verdict (both from TCF), as well as MGM's 1998 DVD of Leaving Las Vegas. Editor's Note: Nothing wrong with this modified screen, but it looks very unoriginal. Category:Modified Screens Category:Paramount Home Entertainment Category:Paramount IDs Category:Universal IDs Category:MCA/Universal